Mererid
'Meried '''is Merana Little's pet. She is an enchanted piece of treasure, with the Blue Fairy's magic keeping her alive. Though she usually resides in the form of a seahorse, mostly for convience, she can take on other forms. A cheeky companion, Meried is a free spirit who likes to have fun. However, her competitive nature often alienates herself from other pets, which is why her friends are rather limited. Character Backstory TBA She used to be part of a ship... Some time ago, there was a fearsome pirate ship, called the Emerald''. She was strongly built, with the finest materials, and able to withstand even the most dangerous of storms. She served many captains over time, each granting gifts to her ever-growing power. Romulus bestowed a fighting spirit. Emperor Yao Wang granted wisdom to this believed-inanimate ship. Francis Bonnefoy gave the gift of elegance and charm(AKA looking cool). Antonio Carriedo taught her laughter, Angelique Laroche taught her to be free-spirited. And Arthur Kirkland gave her that ever-so cunning wit. However, all great ships must come to an end one day. As the Emerald sank into the Personality TBA A competitive, cheeky, and playful little thing. Appearance Since she is a piece of sea treasure, she may look fragile, but is actually quite durable. In fact, on the inside, she is made of the hardest material on earth. Meried is solid wurtzite boron nitride. The Blue Fairy's magic courses through her, keeping her alive. Even though she is made of material, she can bend easily, and is flexible even though her insides are harder than diamond. How? Magic of course ;). Meried currently has three forms: seahorse, drakon, and sea serpent. She is currently learning more forms to use in the future. Each of her forms looks like a specific creature, however, she has more features than that in each form, which is why one can easily tell she is not normal. SEAHORSE: Meried 's appearance here is that of a seahorse the size of a liter water bottle. She looks like a very stylized seahorse rather than an actual one, but there are still similarities between the actual thing and Meried. A majestic curved neck, a perfectly sculpted trumpet snout, and a thin tail that curls together gracefully. However, this is where the end to actual seahorse anatomy comes. Her dorsal fins are replaced by webbed wings of a sort. They protruded from where her dorsal fins would be, however they spread out much longer, and is composed of long black spiny supports in a fractured pattern with thin mineral layers stretched between them. Several spikes protrued from these supports for no reason other than to look cool. Meried's pectoral fins are also changed into looking similar like this, but on a smaller scale. Meried's coronets are also made of this spiny material, however, there is no mineral layer. The tip of her tail is accented with some more fins in the same structure as before. Running along her back and the back of her tail, Meried has spines made of the support material sprouting out, therefore making her look even cooler. She is covered carefully with rich blue jewels, like sapphires, aquamarine, turquoises, and etc, much like a mosaic. However, rather than following an actual seahorse's rectangular geometric patterns, hers is more random and uses shapes of all kinds. The coloring pattern of this is that lighter blue jewels are the base, with her trunk rings being made of thin pieces of darker blues. Her eyes are large glossy black pearls. The spiny supports for her fins and wings are actual sculpted pieces of black diamonds that have been fractured. This gives her fins a crystalized look on the supports. The mineral layers stretched look like mica, however they are stronger than mica, and with splashes of color on them. DRAKON: TBA SEA SERPENT: TBA Abilities Transformation Powers that come with each form Swimming Volleyball TBA Trivia *The name Meried has to do with pearls, hence the pearls in her eyes with each form she takes. *The former captains of the Emerald are Rome, China, France, Spain, Seychelles, and England, in their respective orders. Category:Pets Category:JK Category:Merana Little Category:Cedar Wood